


in this moment, in the future

by sailingskies



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Character Study, Engagement Rings, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Mild ToZ the X spoilers, Slice of Life, ToZ the X continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingskies/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: Alisha slides the ring onto her finger.
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	in this moment, in the future

**Author's Note:**

> This makes the most sense after watching ToZ the X.
> 
> I learned yesterday that old school ficlet/drabble communities still exist, and for some reason that inspired me to just drabble again, instead of staring at unfinished fic docs and sitting around gloomy over a wrist injury. I was thinking about a certain Spirited Away scene while doing so.
> 
> I don't know if a contentment like Rose and Alisha's is possible, but I'm glad if at least they can have it.

When Alisha slides the ring onto her finger, this overwhelming feeling—this _warmth_ , whenever Alisha pressed against her, at her side, into her arms—rises and blooms and bursts through her, becomes tears rolling down her face, hotter than anything. Rose cries softly for some time, surrounded by a garden of flowers. It's a happiness that cannot be choked away.

Still, the thought tries to, as if to help, in its own way. _You are in danger._

But she'd seen it, that moment before. Alisha's smile so gentle, and her gaze shimmering, as if she held a love inside she could never really hide. Her hand, rough and covered in calluses, holding her own so tenderly, and bearing the ring Rose had placed upon her finger, the legacy of their smithing efforts alongside Edna, Mikleo and Zaveid. Their past together, up to now, spilling, unfurling from the heart.

There is a thought that had settled into her, much deeper, all those many days ago, when they bore the weight of the world side by side, together with Sorey.

_It will be all right._

She thinks, leaping into Alisha's embrace again, their blithe laughter intermingling with Eguille's bawling, in the distance—that it just might.


End file.
